


Who Would've Known?

by adrience, witchery_goddess



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Love Confessions, SoMa - Freeform, maka does not know how to flirt someone help her, maka is so oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 03:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13158363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrience/pseuds/adrience, https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchery_goddess/pseuds/witchery_goddess
Summary: Cool guys aren’t always the best at staying cool; sometimes they can be awkward.It had been quite awhile Soul and Maka were alone for once. Their friends invited them to go roller skating with them and of course, they said yes. Maka and Soul decided to stay a little bit longer at the skating rink; together, that is. The duo have liked each other for awhile but are afraid to confess their feelings for one another. What happens when the two are left alone and feelings erupt?





	Who Would've Known?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [witchery_goddess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchery_goddess/gifts).



> Hey there! There is my first fic in the Soul Eater fandom, specifically SoMa! I hope you enjoy this fic as much as I and @witchery_goddess did! Enjoy!

* * *

 

_ Cool guys aren’t always the best at staying cool; sometimes they can be awkward.  _

 

_ “Hey Maka?” “Yeah?” She smiled sweetly looking up at him with sparkling emerald eyes. God was she cute, he hated how much she made his heart race.  _

 

_ “I want to tell you a secret.” “What is it, sweetheart? We’re best friends you can tell me anything, you know that, right?” This was his chance. Although he was afraid, he had to do it. Even though he was sure he would lose her.  _

 

_ Soul grinned widely, whispering into her ear, “The person I like is you, idiot. I love you.” Crap! He said it! What was she going to think? Oh dear, the anxiety was really hitting him now.  _

* * *

 

“Black Star!  _ What the hell do you think you’re doing! _ ” Maka scoffed loudly as he passed the basketball to Tsubaki. Maka was  _ furious _ , he was not listening to her at all. Maka was trying to discuss with him that she  _ did not  _ want to play truth or dare, especially if it involved her. It was no use, since, she can’t  _ ever  _ get her point across to him.

 

“Haha! You know, Maka, the last time you played truth and dare with us and might I add, you lost at basketball so you had to scream the lyrics to All Star! Wasn’t that great!?”

 

Black Star laughed as Patty held the basketball, dribbling it as she tried to pass it over to Maka who, of course became even  _ more  _ furious.

 

“Black Star, I swear to  _ god I will beat your ASS! _ ” Maka screamed in anger, she was not having any of  _ his _ bullshit today.

 

Usually, she could put him with him but today, she just couldn’t. He is  _ infuriating _ , not only that but  _ obnoxious _ .

 

“Hey Maka?,” Soul asked as he dribbled the ball in his hands, passing it back and forth between his hands. “Didn’t you enjoy singing All Star after? Come on, you know all the lyrics!” He laughed, in all honestly, seeing his meister a little angry was kinda cute. Not to mention, he teased her quite a lot only because her cheeks would become bright pink and damn, was that cute.

 

“ _ SOUL!  _ The only reason I  _ know  _ all the lyrics is because you play it all the time!” Maka huffed as she finally had the basketball in her hands, tossing it into the hoop, scoring a point as her team cheered in happiness. There was no way she was going to lose to Kid’s team.

 

If she lost to Kid’s team, that meant that she would have to sing Fergalicious, dressed in a inflatable dinosaur costume. It was Black Star’s idea of course, and everyone laughed at the idea. Since, every time they played basketball, if one team lost; they’d dare the teams captain to do something stupid. If they won, that was a different story and that’s exactly what Maka’s team did; they won.

 

“Is that so? Oh yeah, like  _ you _ aren’t the one listening to it as you do chores around the house!” Soul teased as the entire gang began to converse with one another. Tsubaki and Kid discussing how they lost to Maka’s team that consisted of Maka, Black Star, and Patty. Whereas, Soul’s team consisted of Kid, Tsubaki and Soul.

 

“Shut up, Soul!” Maka scoffed angrily, once again. Her eyebrows furrowed and her hands crossed against her chest. There was no way in hell was she going to calm down soon, it was going to take awhile and Soul knew exactly how to help her.

 

Crossing her arms beside her chest, Soul stood beside her, patting her back. Although, she wasn’t one to snap out of what she was feeling easily; when Soul was beside her, she would always felt at ease. For some reason, with Soul next to her, she would be able to calm down slowly. As stubborn as she was, she had a soft spot as well. She didn’t know how he did these things to her. She didn’t know  _ what _ it was.

 

“Alright guys, since Maka’s team won, they can choose where we go out to dinner and where we go afterwards, sound good everyone?” Kid said as he looked around the court; Maka and Soul conversing, Black Star yelling about how he’d transcend god and Patty-- well, Patty was doing her own thing. As soon as Kid mentioned that Maka’s team would choose where they’d go, Black Star and Patty went up to Maka.

 

“Maka-chan, where are we going for dinner tonight?” Patty asked, tilting her head to the side.

 

“Well, what do you guys want?” Maka asked, as she peered around the court, looking at everyone around her.

 

“How about pizza? We haven’t had pizza in quite awhile, don’t you think?” Tsubaki suggested and Patty and Black Star nodded. Everyone in the group enjoyed having pizza, of course. Everyone could have it different ways.

 

“Say, we could also go roller skating, we haven’t done that in  _ forever,  _ ever since we fought that creature with such a weird wavelength.” Liz added as she grunted, remembering how vicious that creature was. She hated that it looked like a damn ghost, for christs sake! After all, that was a creature with the power to transform and shapeshift. Although, it wasn’t like witches, it was definitely along those lines.

 

“Hm, you’re right Liz. So, do we all agree on pizza and roller skating?” Maka questioned, as the group nodded in approval. Patty raised her fist up and Black Star yelled ‘yahoo’ as Tsubaki shook her head.

 

“How about we hangout from five to eight tomorrow? We can get pizza at around five and then for the rest of the time being, we can roller skate, sound fair?” Liz asked.

 

“Although that’s not an equal amount of time.. I can live with that. As long as Patty, Liz and I leave at exactly eight pm, I’ll be happy.” Kid said as he looked down, as if he was about to spiral out of control. As long as the number eight was in there somehow, he was happy. Liz and Patty huffed as they stood to Kid.

 

“There, There Kiddo-kun!” Patty giggled as her sister sighed. The group sighed, they all knew this was going to  _ at least  _ happen. Kid couldn’t help his ocd had to get in the way of everything but the group tried their hardest to understand how he felt to Kid, he’d say they’re doing a pretty good job at it.

 

“Kid, it’s going to be okay, alright? Remember your pictures? The placement?” Liz fidgeted anxiously, she wasn’t ready for one of his lectures about symmetry once again.

 

“Well Kid, you can always remember how your girlfriends face looks! Just keep  _ that _ in mind, ahah!” Black Star laughed, as he nudged his arm; winking. Damn, what the hell was Black Star thinking at a time like this?

 

“And maybe, other parts!” Black Star laughed, holding his stomach as the entire group laughed. Kid’s face went red like a cherry tomato, holding his hands to his face. Holy hell,  _ what the fuck  _ did Black Star think he would get out of this? A punch to the face?

 

Liz’s fist landed hard against Black Stars face. He let out a yelp of agony, falling straight onto the basketball court. Tsubaki shook her head as the group stared at the two.

 

“Say shit like that again, I’ll punch you harder!” Liz said angrily. Fucking Christ, was Black Star an idiot? Everyone knew it but they definitely weren’t expecting that. Did he ever know when to fucking shut up? Apparently not.

 

* * *

  
  


“So, how do I look?” Maka asked as she walked out of her room. She wore a striped top, ripped jeans, a blue plaid shirt wrapped around her waist, black converses and her hair down.

 

Soul gasped as his eyes widened, he looked at her from head to toe, hopefully fast enough Maka wouldn’t notice his staring. As he looked at her more, he noticed that she was wearing some make up. She had pink lipstick on and periwinkle eye shadow around her eyes, that suited her well. She looked  _ amazing,  _ not because she was wearing makeup but the fact that he always saw her as beautiful. There was never once instance where he didn’t find her beautiful.

 

“Soul--?” Maka asked as he snapped out his thoughts, running his hands through his albino hair. It was a nervous gesture he had ever since they were fourteen. Now, they were sixteen, going on seventeen. Maka tended to notice his nervous habits easily.

 

“Yeah? Uh, sorry, I was um— I was lost in thought...” He smiled as Maka giggled. She always wondered what was going through his mind, they knew each other better than anyone else, of course. Being partners and sharing wavelengths meant that they could easily read each other. It seemed that both could get a jist of what the other was thinking but in no way, could they read each other’s thoughts.

 

“Thinking about what, Blair?” Maka smiled as she moved closer to Soul as he looked down at the ground and laughed.

 

“You’re hilarious, Maka. You know that? I’ve matured over the years, I have no interest in Blair now. After all, she’s our cat and not only  _ our  _ cat but our friend. Listen, when I was fourteen, I was going through puberty and so were you. After all, cool guys aren’t interested in an hourglass body and sexual personalities.”

 

“Oh, have you really?” Maka replied as she dragged her hands against his arms. Soul’s cheeks began to turn a slight tint of pink, her hands were so  _ soft _ . He couldn’t help his feelings for her, she was too much for him and his heart couldn’t handle her.  _ Especially _ , not now.

 

“Yes really. I find people with a raw personality, a wonderful sense of care for others and one who’s always there for others; attractive. Someone smart, a little stubborn but cute.” Soul smiled as Maka giggled.

 

“Hmm,  I wonder who that is? Must be lucky. I never knew you had a crush on someone, Soul~,” She said flirtatiously, Maka never knew when she was flirting, she never knew what flirting was. Soul always noticed it of course, they’d flirt back and forth but of course she wouldn’t realise it. “You can tell me anything Soul, you know?”

 

“I know that, Maka. We’re partners, of course I know that, but I don’t know if I can, that’s all.” Soul trailed off as he looked off to the side. Maka looked up at him in confusion, she really wasn’t having it.

 

As soon as Maka was about to reply, Blair came into the room and ran up to Maka, hugging her from behind as Soul jumped.

 

“Maka-chan!! You look so wonderful!! All the boys are going to pounce on you, nyah! Look at you, you did your makeup and everything!!” Blair smiled as she rubbed her face against Maka’s as she laughed. Although she didn’t like Blair at all when she was a teen, she matured and saw her as her second mother; a mother who tried to be there for her, more than her biological mother did.

 

“Awh, thank you Blair! I used the make up you gave me last Christmas. Say, did you pick out a palette that went with my eyes?” Maka asked, Blair looking over to Soul as he stepped away from the both of them.

 

He found it nice that Maka stated to see Blair as someone who tried her best. Although, her father wasn’t a very good parental figure, he reminded her that they both at least tried. Blair tried her best to help Maka, after all, she knew how much Maka disliked her father but at least now, she started to appreciate them both more than she did before. That’s what Soul liked best about her, she would think things over and realize more than her initial thoughts. Maka was always trying; never giving up once. 

 

“Alright, I’m going to change so we can go out to eat with the group at Crystal Demise. After I get changed, want to head there?” Soul said as he moved towards his room. Maka smiled back at him, signaling a yes from her. Whenever it came to Blair and Maka conversing, he knew how much Blair wanted to talk with Maka. She was the one who gave her great advice. Blair appreciated that.

 

“Oh Maka-chan!! You’re so cute!! Is there a reason why you’re dressed so nicely tonight? Say, what are your plans, dear?” Blair asked as she held Maka’s hands. Blair loved to hear whatever it was happening. After all, she knew all the gossip that was happening in Death City. She was the one everyone went to at Chupa♡Cabra to talk about the latest gossip.

 

“I - I just wanted to-- I like looking nice, you know?” Maka smiled as Blair giggled, putting a hand to lips.

 

“Maka-chan, I don’t remember you  _ liking  _ looking nice. I don’t remember the last time you dressed up nicely, want me to use some of my magic to help you attract more boys, nyah?” Blair giggled, of course she remembered the last time Maka dressed up nicely. She tended to dress up more than she usually did. Back then, Maka only dressed up when it came to the right occasion.

 

“No thank you Blair, I think I look good the way I do right now. Don’t worry  _ mama,  _ I can attract boys the way I look,” Maka rolled her eyes; putting a hand to her hip, shaking her head. “There is no need to make my shirt a crop top or my pants booty shorts.”

 

Soul walked out of his room, dressed in a white top, a beige bomber jacket, black jeans and vans. Little did Blair and Maka know, Soul was listening on in their conversation. Soul could never imagine Maka wearing what she had mentioned. If he saw her dressed like that, he’d have a nose bleed and probably pass out from how hot she is.

 

“Ready to go, Maka?” He asked, placing his hands in his pockets. He walked over to the counter where he had his keys; grabbing it quickly, placing it in his pocket.

 

“Yeah! Let’s go!” Maka smiled as she gave Blair a hug, walking away from her as she cheered for her to attract some boys or maybe, even some girls as well. She rolled her eyes, although she found it kind of annoying when she said that, Blair knew that Maka really liked Soul. She wasn’t dressed nice to impress him but because she wanted to.

 

Everyone in the group, including Blair, knew that Maka and Soul liked each other but both were too stubborn to say a thing. Soul was afraid to lose Maka; someone always there for him, who knew the darkest things about him and more, on a more intimate level than anyone else. Maka was afraid as well, not only that but she doubted that he’d look twice at her and have feelings for her. Whenever she would think about relationships; she would think about the way her father would treat her mother.

 

Maka knew that Spirit tried but him cheating was not the case. It wasn’t true love and that’s why her mother left. From that, Maka began to have abandonment issues. She loved her more than anything; always looked up to her but once her father broke that trust, she wasn’t sure how to look at love, nonetheless, share the feelings she had for her partner; the one person she’s afraid to lose.

 

_ How was she supposed to deal with that fact that she never knew what love was? _

 

_ Not even Soul knew but he knew for sure, the feelings he had for her were close to love. _

 

“If only those two would two just confess already. Everyone can see it, why can’t they? nyah, teens in love, huh?” Blair sighed hopelessly as she watched Soul and Maka walk to Soul’s motorcycle laughing about an inside joke they had.

 

“Oblivious teens, we all know you both love each other, nyah.”

 

* * *

  
  


“Holy crap, is that Maka Albarn?” A couple of students muttered as Maka and Soul walked into Crystal Demise. A girl in Maka’s class whistled as she walked in, the two walked hand in hand, something they did rarely. Soul wanted to make sure she was safe, even if it meant holding hands with and him trying to control himself from kissing her.

 

“Damn, she’s smoking hot.” Replied another student as Maka and Soul walked past them. Usually, it was Soul who would get whistled at but when it came to Maka dressing nicely, she would have tons of comments aimed towards her. Soul gripped her hand tighter as she blushed. When they walked towards Kid’s table, where Patty, and Black Star were, they noticed that Tsubaki and Liz weren’t there.

 

“Hey guys,” Smiled Maka as she sat across from Black Star, Soul sat next to her as he let go of her hand slowly; he loved to hold her hand. It was something that became natural to them as they got older. Soul wished he could lace his fingers more with hers.

 

“Where is Tsubaki and Liz?” Maka asked in a confused tone, Tsubaki and Liz were always there with them. It was nerve wracking to know that the both of them weren’t there.

 

“Like hell I’d know, they’re girls, what do you expect? They take forever doing whatever they’re doing. God’s like me don’t take that long!” Black Star joked as Kid rolled his eyes and Soul furrowed his eyebrows.

 

“Well, shouldn’t you check on your girlfriend, Black Star? How long has she been in there for?” Soul suggested as Kid shrugged.

 

“Hm, I believe they’ve been been in the bathroom for about eight minutes, exactly. Although, Black Star, Soul’s right. She’s your girlfriend after all.” Kid suggested as Black Star nodded.

 

“You know what, I’ll check on them.” Maka said as she stood up from the table, Soul moved out the way as she walked to the girl’s bathroom. Tsubaki and Liz were at the mirrors as Liz fixed Tsubaki’s make up.

 

“Jesus christ guys, this is why you’re taking so long!?” Maka sighed as she saw that Liz was fixing up Tsubaki’s makeup. Liz looked over at Maka and laughed.

 

“Yeah, I’m fixing up Tsubaki’s eyeshadow, it didn’t match her eyes well, I wanted to help her.” Liz smiled nervously as Maka sat on top of the sink. Tsubaki smiled, as she greeted her.

 

“Liz, you didn’t have to you know--” Tsubaki giggled as Liz stepped away from her, putting a hand to her chin as she nodded.

 

“Perfect! Now your eyeshadow matches your outfit and eyes!” Liz smiled, happy that her makeup skills helped her make Tsubaki look amazing. Liz would always pounce on any instance she could to help with anyone’s makeup, including Tsubaki, who was still a beginner at makeup.

 

Maka perked up as she heard what Liz said, peering over to Tsubaki as they both turned to face Maka. Maka’s face was in awe as she nodded in agreement.

 

“Tsubaki! You look amazing but also, I was worried as to why you guys weren’t there. Come on, lets go I’m starving!” Maka jumped off the counter, grabbing Liz and Tsubaki’s hands as she lead them out of the room. There was no one she was letting them waste more time in the bathroom.

 

* * *

  
  


“ _ Maka, watch out! _ ” Soul warned has she was about to fall, he skated quickly next to her as she held her hand. “Watch your balance next time there. You were about to fall and you almost gave me a heart attack.” Soul sighed as Maka looked up to him.

 

“Sorry, I’m still trying to get the hang out of this, it’s been maybe five minutes since we came here and I  _ still  _ don’t really know how to do this..” She laughed as Soul skated off to the side. Maka tried to follow along but with no avail, she fell square on her ass soon, Patty skated right into her and fell right on top of her.

 

“Jesus christ, Patty! You too!?” Soul shook his head, laughing at the both of them. What a couple of idiots. It seemed that not even Patty got the hang of it but maybe he was wrong. She surely had some sense of what she was doing but that wasn’t the case for Maka and he intended to use that to his advantage. Which meant, more excuses to hold her hand.

 

“Waah! I’m so sorry Maka-chan!” Patty chirped as she stood up. “Man, skating is so fun! Let me help you up.” Patty held her hand out as Maka grasped her; pulling her upwards. “Say, Soul-kun should help you skate, he knows what he’s doing!  _ Whoo~ _ !” Chirped Patty as she skated away.

 

“ _ SOUL! MAKA! OUT OF THE WAY!”  _ Screeched Liz, holding Kid’s hand as she skated straight into the both of them, knocking both of them to the ground.

 

“What the  _ fuck!  _ Maka, Patty and now you Liz?!? Jesus! It’s like everyone has to skate into me!” Soul huffed as everyone began to erupt into a fit of laughter.

 

“Well Soul, it sure does seem that way!” Responded Liz as Kid stood up quickly, grabbing Liz’s hand as they both apologized, skating away.

 

Soul and Maka looked at each other as they both began to laugh. “Well, wasn’t that something?” Maka giggled as Soul stood up; putting his hand out for her to grab a hold of.

 

“It’s always something with the group but it’s even better spent with you, you know?”

 

“You think so?” Maka furrowed her eyebrows as she took Soul’s hand; pulling herself upwards with Soul’s help.

 

“Of course, spending time with you is... More than anything I’d ever want in the entire world and maybe even more.” Soul intertwined his fingers with Maka’s; her face went bright red as Soul grinned. He loved seeing her blush.

 

“Damn dude, how long are you going to just stand there?” Black Star scoffed as he skated past Soul and Maka as they both stood with their mouths agape. _What the hell?_ _Was he eavesdropping on their conversation?!_ How much did he hear?! Did he hear what _Soul_ said?!

 

“How long were you standing there for?!” Maka huffed as she dragged Soul along with her, chasing after Black Star. “Get over here, dammit!! _ You know how much I can't stand you!!! _ ”

 

* * *

  
  


“Hey uh, Maka about before…” Soul said nervously, scratching his head. The group had left the skating rink, saying that they all had to leave early for some reason. When in reality; they all left to let the two lovebirds figure out their feelings. The entire group knew that they needed this night.

 

Soul and Maka stayed, of course. They had taken off their skates after a couple of rounds and ended up outside, sitting on the sidelines as a couple of kids and teens went inside. Hollering and screaming, after awhile it had started to slow down.

 

“What about it?” Maka tilted her head to the side; with furrowed eyebrows. She was curious but not only that, she was also quite oblivious.

 

“Uh.. about the whole liking someone.. there's definitely someone I like or-- maybe more than that—”

 

“And?” “Well-- That person is someone close to me, like really close.” “Want me to help you narrow it down?” Maka fidgeted with her plaid shirt as Soul started to look off to the side. He was nervous, but why was he acting this way?

 

 _Oh. That’s right, he was afraid to lose Maka. The one person that he cherished the most, the one person who was always there for him, no matter the circumstance. The one who gave him the strength when he had none; the one he fell in love with throughout the years; even when he was certain she was not_ _his type but that wasn’t true, she always was. He just had trouble accepting it._

 

“Well, it’s not that difficult to narrow it down to who it is, I’m just afraid to lose them..” Soul smiled nervously, his heart started to pound louder; a little drummer boy in his heart, kept pounding. Butterflies; sweaty palms.  _ How was this all possible? _

 

“It would help if you’d stop slacking, lazy boy.” “Hey! I’m not!” “Well, you are, idiot!” Maka laughed, punching his side playfully.

 

“Well, are you going to get to the point or are we going to just stand here for hours? Besides, whoever you like must be super lucky.” She sighed, resting her chin upon her left hand, peering over to Soul.

 

Soul grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers together. Maka was taken by surprise, her hand starting to become sweaty.  _ Shit,  _ even though she hated to admit she liked him as well. Added to the fact that she oblivious as hell, she couldn’t make sense that he did in fact like her as well.

 

“Why do you say that?” “Soul, it’s not just because your my partner-you’re great-seriously. Of course, we both aren’t perfect people but you’re sweet, caring, and just so amazing. With the qualities you have, that person is very lucky to have you. None the less, to be liked by  _ you _ .”

 

“For someone who’s smart; you’re quite stupid when it comes to these things.” Soul teased as Maka laughed. She rolled her eyes, inching closer to him. Maka hated it when Soul would tease her but over time, she didn’t mind it.

 

_ Cool guys aren’t always the best at staying cool; sometimes they can be awkward. _

 

“Hey Maka?” “Yeah?” She smiled sweetly looking up at him with sparkling emerald eyes.  _ God was she cute _ , he hated how much she made his heart race.

 

“I want to tell you a secret.” “What is it? We’re best friends you can tell me anything, you know that, right?” This was his chance. Although he was afraid, he had to do it. Even though he was sure he would lose her;  _ or not. _

 

Soul grinned widely, whispering into her ear, “The person I like is you, idiot.  _ I love you _ .”  _ Crap!  _ He said it!  _ What was she going to think? _ Oh dear, the anxiety was really hitting him  _ now _ !

 

Maka’s face became bright red like a cherry. “I - I love you too--” She stuttered,  _ oh god, was this real!? _ It didn’t feel like real life at all! After all this time, it was  _ her _ Soul liked?  _ Damn _ , was she oblivious as all hell. For someone smart; she quite dumbfounded when it came to feelings.

 

“Maka,” “Yeah?” Maka grinned. “Can I-- kiss you?” “Of course you can,  _ idiot. _ ” Maka joked as Soul grabbed the side of her cheek, tilting his head, pulling her closer. His lips pressed against hers, both their eyes shut. Their lips lingered for a bit; then Maka deepened the kiss.

 

_ How did he get here? So in love with her, for years and he only thought about saying it now? After a couple of years. They knew each other since they were fourteen and now, they've matured and grown. Sixteen years old Maka and Soul, sharing their first kiss. _

 

They both pulled away, eye fluttering open as they stood agaze; seemingly astonished. “I love you.” They both responded simultaneously.

 

“I thought I was going to lose you by confessing to you.” Soul responded sheepishly; fidgeting with the hem of Maka's plaid shirt.

 

“I thought the same actually… I actually thought you wouldn't like me at all, really. I was so certain you liked  _ someone else _ ... Someone...better than  _ me _ .” Maka looked down in agony, trying to shield her face.

 

“I guess we both had the same fear but Maka, hey,” he took Maka's chin, angling her face to his as he smirked. His face dropped as he saw tears falling from her beautiful eyes. He hated seeing her upset, such a strong willed person. She deserved the world and he was determined to give it to her.

 

“We're _partners_ , we're best friends and we love each other. _I_ _love you_. If I didn't love you, I wouldn't be here right now, _idiot._ I love you.” Soul wiped away her tears; they started to fall like a waterfall. _Fuck, please don't cry._

 

“Come on Soul,  _ me _ ? Why would you like  _ me _ ? Out of all the girls in the DWMA, you choose me?  _ Aren't I just a flat chested, bookworm? I'm not that interesting or attractive.. _ I thought you’d chase after someone  _ like _ Blair…” Maka cried out, Soul's face dropped.

 

“Maka.. I was teasing you then, I never meant that. I said that because I had trouble accepting that I liked you, you. A wonderful girl, attractive in the way she smiles, the way she talks, the way you wear your hair down, the way you sing when no one's listening but I hear you. I hear your voice, your kind soul, your wonderful smile that can light up an entire room. That's  _ you. _ ”

 

Maka's face lit up as her tears started to stop. “You.. think so?”

 

“Of course I do,  _ I love you _ . I mean it, every word I say. I'm not one to be poetic, sure that's not very cool but your poetries fine; cool like you.”

 

“I love you too.” Make sniffed, giggling. Maka smiled as Soul wiped away the rest of her tears. Soul took one of her hands; kissing it.

 

“What do you say, Maka? Will you be my girlfriend?” “I will, Soul.” Maka grinned. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. This was finally happening, this was  _ real. _

 

“Can I kiss you again?” “You don't even have to ask, Soul. We're together now.” Soul gave her a shit eating grin, pulling her into another heartfelt kiss, kissing her slowly. He wasn't planning on letting go of her lips just yet; he wanted to cherish this moment as much as he could.

 

Soul pulled away, his hands were on her on hips as Maka's were in his hair. “How about we carry this onwards in our apartment. Hopefully Blair is out. Let's go, it's getting dark!” He winked, taking Maka's hand—now his girlfriend's hand, lifting her upwards. He wasn't planning on letting go anytime soon.

 

_ The best things come to those who wait and for Maka and Soul, that was just the case. They waited for the perfect opportunity. They didn't want to admit the feelings they had for one another; doubt, fear; boulders in the way of the way they felt. _

 

_ Love, forever on their sides. They wouldn't let go, waiting for such a long time for a moment like this. If he didn't confess his feelings for Maka, what would've happened? Who would've known? Well in fact, he was happy he confessed to her. _

**Author's Note:**

> You've reached the end of the fic, oh dear! I hope you enjoyed this fic! If you liked this fic, there is more to come soon! :) <3


End file.
